The Dead Filled Night
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short story I had in mind about an Equestria Girls horror story dealing with Zombies since I always wanted to do a story about Zombies for SPOOKY MONTH! (WARNING: Contains graphic violence and deathes. Viewer disrection is advised)


The bright full white moon was hovering above the dark blue star filled sky. The night being quieter than before. Only the normal peaceful sounds of the soft breeze was enough to keep the lonely moon company. Leaving out that wind as the only normal thing on Earth, it would be empty. To be quiet and filled with dreadful nothing. Because the beings that walked on the planet were not human. Well, they were. But they were not lively. But soulless. Lifeless. Shells walking on the concrete and soil. The dead were awake.

The origin of how the dead started walking was unclear. The same for why they feast upon the flesh of the warm blooded lively humans. It all happened on this night. No clue. No mark. Nothing to point the culprit or reasoning of this strange deed. It couldn't be something evil. Nor something magically. Right?

Those questioning ideas were flooding into the minds of a couple of students at Canterlot High school. Four of them to be exact. The four having to hide in a classroom of their teacher, Ms. Cheerilee, who wasn't present with them.

The students were all in an array of panic. Being quiet but yet being cautious. All of them were female and all of them had one goal in mind. To survive the night of the living dead. One of girls looking out through the blinds of the window to see the chaotic nature that was happening outside was the magician Trixie. Two of the girls, one being Twilight Sparkle and the other Sunset Shimmer, were moving the desks in an attempt to block off the locked door to prevent their undead classmates from devouring them. The final girl having to be Rarity, wearing her fashionable casual as she was backed into the corner with the posters on the wall being her close companions.

All four of them had one thing in common. They were one of the few survivors inside of their high school. Having to have escaped with their lives and skin intact as the high schoolers were being devoured one by one and having their flesh and blood into the gullet and belly of the undead beasts.

Tonight was their school dance. A theme of dressing up in your casuals. A silly theme for a dance that was made with fundraisers. The night of fun and cheers was turned into fear and terror as the undead came out of nowhere. Trixie looked out to witness the horror of the zombies eating the citizens of the town. They couldn't had just came from the school. They had to have been walking into the school. Going through the streets before they showed up here. It was more of just blind luck for the dead to find a whole school of students than the dead having instincts.

Trixie looks away as she goes over to the desk that was still stationed and she sits on top of it. Looking over as Twilight and Sunset were finished with barricading but yet still felt like more should be needed.

"I still can't believe it. How could these foolish nightmare creatures dare come over tonight? The night of my big performance!" Trixie complained with the pale light grayish orchid and light amber looking over at her. Both with annoyance from her sounding so less caring about the students at school, and also having to look at her with a hint of agreeing with her. Where did the dead come from?

"I have no clue. It couldn't be Equestrian magic could it?" Twilight had said with no one other option to think of.

Sunset then steps in the conversation. "It must be. No type of magic could raise the dead like that."

The two were going to talk about how they could stop it or at the very least, how could they get out without being eaten. Until Rarity spoke out with sadness in her tone of voice.

"What kind of magic is this...friends tearing each other apart like savaged animals!" Rarity was almost in hysteria. The three girls couldn't blame her really. Twilight, Sunset, and even Rarity had lost their powers of Equestrian Magic. 'Pony Up' they called it. So they couldn't do anything to help save their classmates with their powers. Couldn't even save most of their friends.

"We lost them...we lost our best friends to those damned things!" Rarity was on the verge of tears with her eyeliner starting to be ruined by it. "We lost them! We can't do anything without Rainbow Dash or Fluttershy! Not even Pinkie Pie!" She slams her back and the back of her head against the wall as she slides down to where she falls on her rear on the cold flooring. Crossing her arms on her legs as she covers her head with her arms and knees.

Sunset was hurt to see Rarity act like this. Yet still was determined. She knew her friends made it out. All of them. They were as tough as nails. They never saw either of their friends being killed or swarmed by the dead. So that chance was pretty high according to Sunset Shimmer.

"Rarity. We don't know if they made it. But judging the fact that we never saw them get swarmed, then that makes it pretty big they made it." Sunset gave a warm comforting smile as Rarity looks over. Tears and eyeliner running down her cheeks.

The white as snow human sniffed to keep calm and to breath and not have snot come out of her nostrils. She took some quick breaths before starting to calm down. Maybe Sunset is right. Maybe. Still, she will never forget the fact her magic could have saved lives. She wouldn't have heard so much screaming of cries and blood curdling screams that would keep anyone up at night.

Trixie gets up from the desk as she looks around at the window again to keep her boredom in check. They were on the first floor, so she had the view of seeing the outside world. Seeing a guy taking photos of the chaos while wearing a white shirt and black jacket with a jug of orange juice at hand. He must have covered wars.

Twilight looks over at the blocked door. Having to hear the sounds of unholy groans inching closer. Slowly, one by one, the girls took notice of it. Their hearts beating loudly as drums with having to hear them be getting closer to the door. Everyone was silent. Trixie felt the pale of her hand press against the window. The cool touch was enough to make her feel slightly calm in a way. Seeing the head of the undead appearing at the blocked doors window was making her feel her soul leave her body. Only the loud moaning of the dead was heard.

Suddenly, the sound of glass shattering made all of the girls felt their eyes wide and gasping loudly as they look for the cause. In a matter of seconds, Trixie screamed out of the top of her lungs with her arm being grabbed and her upper body starting to be pulled out of the broken window. Her captors being zombies from the outside. Pulling her in to have her as their next meal. Twilight and Sunset run down to grab her by her legs as she starts screaming and thrashing about to escape the rotting fleshy hands.

It was to no avail, as Trixie was getting her hoodie's sleeves bitten and ripped off to expose her flesh while they pulled harder and brought her down onto the hard ground and the zombies starting to getting themselves ready

Another scream was added as Rarity points over to the door, with the barricade starting to be moved and the window of the door being broken by the grabby hands of their undead classmates. Twilight and Sunset rush over to the desks to hold them and keep them from being moved by the huge group outside of the door. They were somehow stronger though. Either because of the 'bigger group means bigger strength' rule or maybe they really did have powerful strength.

The girls pushed forward to keep the barricade up but it wasn't working. Inch by inch, the door was close to being open. The faces and arms and hands appearing from the creak. Biting and grabbing the air and the metal legs of the desk. The dead slowly got the door open. One of them starting to slide in. Sunset, having to see the zombie trying to get in, runs over to the side to kick the zombie in the face to push the dead female walking corpse away. As she did she was grabbed and in a second the jaws of a zombie bite down and rip apart the flesh of the leg.

"AAHHHHHH" Sunset screamed out as Twilight tries to help her by grabbing her leg. Yet more of the dead grabbed and even clawed on her leg. Tearing it apart as if it was like stringy meat and taking big chomps on it. The teen was still screaming in pain and with tears flowing down her face as her best friend tries to pull her away from the hands and teeth of the groaning, hungry dead.

Instead, the zombies were pulling her towards them. Taking more bites and clawing her. Her torso was in their sight now as they punch through and pull out her bloody guts. Intestines and stomach and even kidneys. They were grabbing chunks of them and starting to eat her as she was screaming loudly enough to echo in the school. Blood coming out of her mouth. Sunset clearly wasn't going to make it.

Twilight, having to witness the slow dismemberment going on in front of her eyes, shrieked out as her instincts had her hands let go and let the dead drag down the body of the barely alive girl.

The door swung open wide. The desk's flung around creating loud metal clanking. One of the legs of a flung desk hits Twilight in the shin. Causing her to yelp in pain as she falls and hit the back of her head on the floor. The cold hard floor.

Her glasses fell off of her face as well. She looked over at the door as her vision was blurry from the slight concussion she suffered. A heavy weight was on her as she gasped. One of the zombie classmates was on her. She screamed with her trying to push the undead being away from her. Soon others started to lay their bodies down onto the fallen teen. Her eyes dilated from the sheer terror of seeing the decayed creatures on her. Both fresh and new. One sinks their bloody teeth that had meat in between each tooth into the neck of the screaming girl. Loud gargles could be the only sound she muster out. The sound besides the dead doing their un-lively groans, is all that Rarity could hear. Watching as her friends were being torn apart and eaten by these soulless creatures.

To fill their stomachs that could never dissolve the flesh and bone of their 'food'. The rest of the zombies set their sights over to the long purple haired fashion designer. They walked closer as Rarity stayed there. Still in the sitting fetal position. Tears and sobbing hiccups was all she could let out.

She watched as the undead classmates were ready to bite. To tear. To eat. All of the above as they look at her and reach their hands out to her. She didn't move. She had nowhere to go. Nowhere to hide. She swallowed her last bit of spit. Bit of air in her nostrils. She accepted her fate. Looking into the lifeless eyes of her friends and fellow students of this school. She wanted to die. She knew her friends were all dead. She rather join them than suffer being alive without them. They grabbed her as she still was speechless. Even as they were ready to rip and tore her apart. Flesh and skin.

She letted out no scream. No cries. Not even a whimper.

No sound.

In The Dead Filled Night.


End file.
